1. Field
Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having pluralities of vertically stacked memory cells, and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce the sizes of non-volatile memory devices and improve performance, various methods of vertically stacking a plurality of memory cells on a substrate are being studied.